


William's First

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure of this?” You whispered.

“Yes.” He answered promptly, his voice a low, nervous hiss between breaths. He licked his lips and looked from your eyes to your lips, from your lips to your heaving breasts, then back to your eyes. “I want you to be my first.”

Earlier that day William had sent you a message, a written note stealthly hidden in you pocket asking you to meet him in his bedroom after everyone else had gone to bed. When you arrived he was pacing around the poorly lit room and opened the brightest smile you’d ever seen. He kissed you dearly, holding you in his arms, and soon you were unbuttoning his shirt, his hands running all over your body. He was sweet and eager, and unsure of his moves quite often, but he never wanted to stop. His lips, his hands, his whole self moved like he wanted to bind your body to his.

Now you lied in his bed, completely exposed to his wandering eyes and strong, caressing hands - yours were resting on hips, as he straddled you. He smiled and kissed you, letting the words out between your lips.

“But you must excuse me, love. I know very little of this.”

Your lips curled in a smiled and you hand roamed down to his undone pants. The bulge under the fabric was enough for you to be sure. He was nervous, yes, but that was normal - as long as he was sure about this.

“You know enough.” He sighed and your hands ran up his torso, pulling his shirt and taking it off.

You could feel yourself warm and wet for him already. He got up and took his pants off, revealing his cock to you and leaving you most impressed, both with its size and hardness. He was more than ready and more than willing to do it. You extended his hand and he took it, coming back to the bed and lying on top of you. You could feel the tip of his cock touching your entrance and it made you lick your lips at the feeling. His eyes met yours and you raised your eyebrows to him, a gesture to make sure if he was feeling alright so far. The answer came when he slid himself inside you, slowly entering your wet slit. His face was priceless and unforgettable. He closed his eyes, his right eyebrow raised and his mouth dropped in a perfect O before he bit his lips, licked them and opened his mouth to let escape a breathy moan. He looked at you, his eyes wide in surprise from the new feeling, and kissed you. He kissed you deeply and began to roll his hips, letting himself in and out - you could feel him stretch your walls and reach deep inside you. He moved slowly letting you feel every inch of him the same way you could feel his warm skin under touch. It was a pity you were doing this in the silence of the night, you could see him holding back louder moans, biting his lips to try and be quiet. You whispered his name in his ear and he responded by thrusting deep and hard inside you, hitting the back of your walls. You gasped, squealed and sunk you nails on his back.

"Please, darling, try to be quiet." The sweet look in his eyes turned to a dark shade of lust and a devilish smile curled his lips.

He hit hard again,  and again, and again, and again… He kissed you lips and took a quicker pace, his skin feeling sweaty under your fingers. You could hear the moans and groans being held back in his throat. His tongue danced with yours, but soon his lips left your mouth and trailed down your neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. You curled your legs around his hips, opening your slit wider to his cock. He reached deeper and it made you gasp. His mouth traced a wet path to your breasts, his lips sucking at you nipples with hungry desire. Your arms darted up to reach the headboard and you grabbed firmly, you body tensing under his. You could feel it coiling in your stomach, growing stronger with every thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thr-

"Gggaaahh…" You gasped, trying not scream when you felt the flesh explode inside your skin. "Ooh, Will!

Your walls clenched around his shaft as you came, and you saw William’s teeth gnashing as he grunted when he reached his release. He collapsed on top of you, panting and sweating. Minutes passed and you two were involved in blissful silence until Willliam broke it with a deep, husky voice.

"Would it be ridiculous of me to thank you?"

You chuckled and he raised his head from your breasts to look at you.

"Whatever for would you thank me?"

"For making me feel so good."


	2. Chapter 2

You’re in a coat closet. You’re naked, wearing nothing but his hat and his topcoat. His fly is open just enough to let his monster rock hard erection out and he holds you up against the wall, his hands hooked under your ass as he eagerly shoves his cock up your hot, wet slit. There’s little room, the closet is small and it’s full of coats hanged, but he is young, impatient to touch you and longing to have you. He doesn’t seem very experienced, but he compensates with dedication, his lips on your lips, your neck, your shoulder, your tits… You can’t scream. You can’t even moan. All you can let out is your ragged breathing and sometimes you need to bite your lips, his big hard cock hitting just the right spot. He can’t hold it back, he comes hard inside you, letting out a groan muffled against the curve of your sweaty neck. 

_"I’m sorry, dear… I couldn’t wait… let me make it up for you."_

He kisses your collarbone, your breasts, your stomach, your mound… He looks up, the bluest eyes meeting yours in a mix of lust and apprehension. You let your fingers tangle in his golden curls while his mouth disappears between your thighs. Now it would be harder not to make any noise…


	3. Chapter 3

"We should be careful."

"No one will hear us here, my dear William. We are many fields away from any pair of ears that could judge us."

"I know. But watching you touch yourself… I cannot resist much longer, I want to make you scream."

"Then come, Will, and have your way with me."

You laid back on the covers you had brought. Your free hand searched his and pulled him close to you. His other hand ran down your thigh, opening your legs wider to him. William leaned down, eager to taste you and lick you, but you stopped him.

"I want you to touch me, William, please." You held the hand on your thigh and brought it to your center.

He licked his lips, hesitant. "Darling, I don’t have that much experience, you know that…" There was a hint of embarassment in his voice.

"Then I’ll guide you."

He bit his lower lip and then looked at the whole of you, spread on the covers, skirt pooling around your stomach, stockings and knickers off and thrown on the grass and dress buttons opened, revealing your breasts to him. A true vision. He decided to let his fingers wander down your entrance, then up again, grazing at your clit. You hissed lightly and sighed.

"Press it… make circles…"

He used his thumb to do so and you bit your lips, repressing a moan.

"I thought you wanted to scream." He quickened his pace and you let out a tiny squeal.

"In… please, go in…" He removed his thumb from your clit and pressed his middlefinger against your entrance. "No, do both… keep your thumb where it was and slide your fingers in…"

You felt his thumb back on your clit and soon his middle finger was sliding in your wet slit. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back as he finger-fucked you. Another hand grabbed your breasts, first one, squeezing the mound, then moving to the other to twist the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. You let out a louder cry and before you could even tell him to do it, he slid another finger in.

"Oh, heavens, you’re tight. So tight and wet…"

 _"Cccurl… curl your ffingers."_  Your breathing was ragged.

He did as you asked and hit your sweet spot. Your arms flew open and you grabbed the grass by your side, pulling at it. His name, stray words and - God forbid - even obscenities left your lips as William pressed on your clit and curled his fingers inside you. Your hips bucked and your thighs were tingling. Your stomach was spasming and your voice could be heard in the distance, that you could bet. He leaned down, still pleasuring you with his hands, but now letting his mouth feel the taste of your skin as his lips touched your breasts and sucked on them for dear life while his other hand ran down your waist. It was enough to make you explode, your entire body quivering under his touch - it felt like an explosion under your skin. You came all around his hand, moaning his name loud enough for the angels to hear. Thank God there wasn’t a soul nearby…


	4. Chapter 4

You hated the fact that you must hide this relationship, but William had insisted. He tried to avoid explanations, but you knew his family would never admit him having an affair with the help. Imagine what they would think and say if they entered the storage shack right now, finding you sitting on William’s lap, dancing on top of his cock, your tits rubbing against his face. He was sitting on top of your dress, the dress on top of hay and dust, only wearing his shirt as your naked self rolled your hips back and forth, feeling his hands splayed on your ass. Every time you rocked them back, your body snaked forward, your breasts touching his mouth. Every time you rocked them forth, your body moved back before he could even get a grip with his lips.

"Oh God, just stay still." William whispered. "I want your tits in my mouth."

You smiled and leaned down to kiss him, before your hands slid down his back and you changed your rhythm. You moved in shorter thrusts, quicker even, making only your hips move while your breasts finally stopped just short of his lips. You thought he would swallow them at once, always eager to taste your skin, but his lips only ghosted at your skin, his hot breath on your nipples sending electric sparks down your spine. He lapped a hot, wet tongue from the under swell of your right breast, licking the hardened bud and then on, lazily, until he had reached your collarbone. You threw your head back and hissed, feeling him repeat the action on the left breast.

"Taking your time, William?" You whispered between a smile.

He thrusted his hip, hitting hard inside you, as his hot mouth swallowed as much as he could of your breasts. You yelped and gasped as he continued thrusting, his hands firm on your ass. Your hands slipped up his back, dragging the nails until your fingers found themselves in his hair, all tangled up in his golden locks. You yanked the curls, pulling his face upwards.

"Neck. Neck, bite my neck." You were panting. "Bite my neck, William, bite-ooooohh!"

His teeth sunk on you sensitive skin, growls escaping his throats as he pulled your hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh, God! Yes!"

You could feel your clit deliciously rubbing against his crotch as he nipped at your shoulder. You backed a little, getting your neck out of his reach to lower your head to kiss him. One hand of yours slipped to his jaw as the other pulled his hair to lean his head for the kiss. Your tongue entered his mouth and you tasted him in yours.

"Damn it." He muttered against your lips. "Can’t I fuck you until sunrise?"

"I’ve got work to do, William." Your breathing was ragged. "And so do you."

"Do I?" He licked your jaw all the way to your ear.

"Yes, you need to make me come." He nipped at your earlobe and pulled it with his teeth. "I want you to make me come. Now. Make me come, William, please, I need it."

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I have an idea, turn around."

You obliged, even though you did not want to stop riding him. Whatever he head in his mind, you hoped his inexperienced had knew what it was doing. As you turned, he sat on his heels and pulled you by your hips to sit on him, backing down on his cock. You moaned as you felt him fill you, but he didn’t stop there. His left hand circled you and grabbed your breast, kneading it gently, as his right hand slipped around your hip and found its way towards your clit.

"Ah!" You squealed, but before you could make any sound, the hand on your breast was on your mouth, shutting you up.

"Shhh. You don’t want to wake the house, do you, dear?" The hand moved back to your breasts and he rolled your nipple between this thumb and forefinger.

He rolled his hips, thrusting inside you on a faster speed, his middle finger circling your clit as you could hear him moan in your ear. You threw your head and let his name fall out of your tongue over and over as you felt the familiar sparkles inside you. Your moans became louder, as loud as you could be, as you felt your thigh tremble. William’s mouth shutting itself against your shoulder, his grunts reverberating on your skin. Your head fell back on his shoulder as you felt your center explode, the tight, sparkling feeling spreading down to your legs and up to your stomach. Your wanted to scream his name, but instead you gasped and held your breath, hearing him moan your name in whispers against your skin as he rode you down from your high. You felt him twitch inside you, the hand on your breast squeezing tighter and the hand on your clit freezing as he bucked and spilled inside you.

You both stood like that for a while, kneeling, you sitting on his lap, until your breathings calmed and the hot sweat turned into a cold feeling against your skin.

"Where did you get that idea, Will?"

"I don’t know, I just thought of it."

"I love when you get creative…"


End file.
